


Yes you can use Will's shower

by IreneDivine



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine





	Yes you can use Will's shower

His dogs barking is what made Will walk outside. Seeing Chilton covered in blood and out of breath automatically he could tell Hannibal had got to him. "May I use your shower ?" Nodding Will guides him through the house and into the bathroom. 

When he first entered the room with him, Chilton sniped at him " I'm still able to stand in a shower Mr. Graham. " Will sighed at his stubbornness "I can't have you passing out and drowning Fredrick, not now that you know what Hannibal is." Chilton started pulling his jacket off and struggling to unbuttoning his clothes in a disdainful manner "So Mr.Graham you're just going to stand here and watch me strip down and bathe ?" Will stepped closer, right into his space and brought his right hand up, slowly he trailed his finger down Chilton's shirt and fiddled with his buttons before undoing them while Fredrick watched his hands. 

Chilton flicked his eyes up to look at Will before reaching for his shirt and working it up over his head. Will finished pulling Fredrick's bloody clothes off of him before he quickly rid himself of his clothes and pulling Chilton into the shower. With the water flowing over them Will pulls him close and plants a kiss perfectly on top of his lips while he scrubs the blood from Chilton's skin. Chilton pushes back against Will hesitantly but in a flash he become desperate and he's pulling hair, scratching at Will's shoulders and rubbing up against him. Will tugs away slightly to turn Chilton so he faces the wall before biting at his neck and letting his hand travel down to touch Chilton. Fredrick quickly grabs his hand and brings it down to touch him and he moans when Will tightens his grip around him. Will ruts against Chilton while presses harsh bites and kisses all over his neck. Chilton gasping and throws his head back, it's obvious he won't last long so Will speeds up. Making the pleasure speak clear up his spine and Chilton lets out a series of whines, punctuated by his moans but it silenced by ecstasy when he comes. Will is not far behind him but Chilton turns abruptly and grasps his hips to stop his thrust while he catches his breath. Will's eyes open and he glares at Chilton thinking that he will be denied his own pleasure, because Chilton is a bastard. But he grabs Will "I wanted to see your face." he panted and sets a quick pace. Will tilts his head back but Chilton just smirks tiredly at him and ignores the invitation to ravage his neck. Will feeling the frustration snaps his head forward and drives his teeth hard enough into Chilton's neck to leave bruises and he finally comes, jaws clamped down on Chilton's jugular. Will panting while Chilton hisses and whines at him. They slowly pull away from each other and Will grabs the bloody cloth and focuses on finally getting the blood off of Chilton's skin.


End file.
